bluewondrousfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Winter
Theo Winter was a member of the Goddess Knights and a Fanentous Royal Guard for The Empire of Fanentous. Physical Description Physical Appearance Theo was a tall, muscular man with a stern, masculine face that intimidated a lot of people. He had dark brown, scruffy hair and a short beard. His left eye was injured in the Shade attack and thus wore an eye patch over it . However later he was given a glass eye, so he was able to go with out the eye patch but still having a nasty scar around his eye. Apparel In the Fantasme, Theo typically wore a very mundane, simple peasant tunic. But when he started going to New Earth, he was given a modern wardrobe for his visits, which was mostly a t-shirt with a dark brown bomber jacket and some dark blue jeans. Armor Theo wore a set of heavy armor frequently, as he traveled and worked a lot. His armor wasn't as fancy as Sarah's as it was dirty and a bit dinged up, but it did it's job and that's all that mattered to him. Along with it he carries around a large broadsword he fights with. History Theo was a human born in the The Fantasme. He grew up in the Fanentous Capital with his grandparents. They lived a fairly normal life, but his grandparents were poor and struggled to find jobs that weren't too labor intensive for their old bones, so from a young age Theo was used to doing odd jobs to help support his family. Theo gained a reputation in his neighborhood for being a respectable, responsible child. He started training for the Royal Guard when he was 18, believing the position would make a lot of money. It wasn't long after he finished training and finally joined the guard when Vahit attacked the capital with his army of Shades. Theo was in a small group of guards that were protecting the the empress and her daughter, Princess Lyndis N'illum when they were ambushed by Vahit. In a momentary rush of adrenaline, Theo went against his orders and fled with the Princess. Thanks to his quick thinking he was able to hide her from Vahit, but was unable to save the Empress. With Lyndis hidden and safe, Theo ran back out and continued to fight the shades, losing one of his eyes in the process. After the shades were driven out, Lyndis took her place as empress and Theo was thanked for his bravery, alongside two fellow heroes, and with them, founded the Goddess Knights. Realizing his teammate Sarah was the Goddess Blade's chosen, he allowed her to be the leader. As the official second member of the Knights, Theo had quite a bit of say in the groups actions and plans himself, however he left most of it up to Sarah. Theo acted as the muscle of the group, being the most physically strong of them all. He acted as a body guard for those going on dangerous missions. Theo was well liked by most of the other Knights. After spending quite a bit of time with Sarah, the two began to develop romantic feelings for each other, started dating and eventually got married (See Relationships). The relationship was kept secret from most of the other members until the time came where they actually got married. Sarah introduced him to New Earth which he was very interested in and enjoyed quite a bit. Death Near the end of the war, during an unexpectedly difficult battle with Shades, he and Sarah were defending the gate into Onford, when out of no where, the shades started fusing together into a massive monster. At the time, Sarah was four months pregnant and he didn't want her risking her and her child's life to fight the thing, so he went after it himself. However, his sword barely made a dent in the creature and it easily picked him off the ground. Unable to struggle out of it's grasp, the monster ripped Theo in half, killing him almost instantly. Characterization & Personality Strengths Theo was strong and very protective of others. He always strove for justice and doing the right thing, and always put others first before himself. He was dedicated unwavering loyal to the Empire and the Empress he served and he had a deep respect for Sarah. When he was in a good mood he even had a sense of humor. Weaknesses Theo had very high standards for who he did and did not trust. He found anyone who broke the law or his moral standards to be scum, regardless of context or the circumstances. When he found out fellow knight Jérémie was a shade, he refused to trust him, and constantly questioned Sarah's decision to keep him on board. If he felt an issue was important enough, he would often disregard the feelings of his friends of teammates in order to do something the way he thinks it should be done. Likes & Dislikes Theo enjoyed fight and training. He always jumped at the chance to spar with someone on the training grounds. He also enjoys helping others and interacting with people in his community. When he met Sarah she introduced him to many interesting modern activities and music that he thoroughly enjoyed as well. Motivation Similarly to Sarah, Theo had a strong desire to protect people, especially those he cares deeply for. He had a hard time forgiving those who harm or even threaten to harm those close to him, which was why Vahit's attack on the capital made him so angry. He'd rather be hurt than watch someone else get hurt, which was why he risked his life so often. Mannerisms Theo is a stern man who rarely expresses emotion when he's not in the mood to. This often intimidates others who are weaker then he is, even if not intentionally. However when he's not being threatening, he just comes off as more of a tired dad. It doesn't help that he has a very low, monotone voice that makes him sound angry all the time, even when he's not. Trivia * Theo worships Dualism, and was his initial motivation to join the Knights, as to be able to serve the Goddess herself. Relationships Sarah Winter Sarah and Theo met during the attack on the capitol, as he was one of the helping defend the city. The two of them ended up joining the Goddess' Knights together. Theo was Sarah's closest companion in the war. The two eventually grew quite close and began to form a more romantic relationship. Sarah would often bring Theo to New Earth where she would introduce him to human things, like roller skating or grunge music. The two ended up dating and eventually getting married. Sarah would end up getting pregnant with him as well. During the final years of the war, Sarah and her team were in a losing battle, and Theo would end up sacrificing himself to defend Sarah and their unborn child. Sarah watched as Theo was torn in half by the monster. This was her breaking point, and what made her quit the war effort and flee back to New Earth. Jérémie Aumerle When Jérémie first joined the Knights, Theo was suspicious of him from the start, but didn't wish to speak up unless he had proof to justify his feeling. There were things about him that seemed off and he kept a closer eye on him than anyone else did. Not long after, Theo confronted Jérémie about his weird behaviors. Theo saw his eyes for the first time and realized he was a shade, and proceeded to attack him before Jer had time to explain. In the fight Theo managed to strike him down, putting a crack in his heart. Sarah was able to intervene before Jer was shattered and explained the situation to him. Feeling betrayed, but ultimately respecting Sarah's leadership, he agreed to give Jer one more chance. After reforming, Jer joined on another mission, but expressed not feeling quite right after the fight. When the team had an encounter with some monsters, Jer attempted to use his powers, but suddenly and uncharacteristically lost control over them due to the damage on his heart. His demon form went nuts, posing a huge danger for the team. Though no one was harmed the incident was all the evidence Theo needed to kick Jer from the group. This devastated Jer, but he understood the reasoning and left. However he couldn't stay away long, and soon came back, begging Sarah for his position back. He promised he'd prove his loyalty to the Knights and the Empire, and Sarah allowed him the chance to earn back his team's trust, much to Theo's dismay. Irritated by the situation, Theo later challenge Jer to a duel where Jeremie won. While Theo was reeling from the defeat, Jer took the opportunity to make him listen to his side of things, and even suggested that he could help teach the team how to fight shades. Even though he still didn't fully trust him, Theo eventually agreed to let Jer train him and the others on fighting against shades. -- Theo and Jer had a rocky relationship. Theo hated the idea of letting the very thing he worked to protect the empire from, suddenly be accepted as part of his team. It took a long time for him to believe Jeremie when he said he truely wanted to help. On the other hand, Jer saw Theo is a rival for Sarah's affection, and was extremely jealous of their relationship together. He also resented Theo for initially getting him kicked from the Knights and his complete and utter lack of respect for him. However he knew how much Theo meant to Sarah, and didn't try to sabotage their relationship, or cause her stress, so he avoided conflict with Theo as much as possible. After his death, Jer regretted that they didn't have a better relationship, and still wonders if he ever did earn Theo's trust. Category:Fantasme Imagination Category:Characters (Fantasme) Category:Important Characters (Fantasme) Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Ported Articles